Only Human
by RhythmicSound
Summary: Blake had a feeling in the back of his mind that this was a bad idea but on the other hand was excited to see how everything would turn out. The prank of all pranks was in motion and soon enough there was no going back. Josh/OC.
1. Prologue

**Hey all, as the rest of you, I have become in love with Until Dawn, especially our little sinnamon roll Joshua. I came up with this idea and really wanted to work on it. So I hope this idea works out.**

 **It is a Josh/OMC, mainly because I cannot write females at all.**

 **Tell me what you think and I will try and get the first chapter out soon :D**

* * *

Like everyone in the LA who knew the Washington, Blake was shocked to hear what happened to the twins, the twin who made everyone smile in one way or another were gone. No-one knew what had happen and no-one probably ever would.

It had been six months since the disappearance of Hannah and Beth and things were slowly getting to normal for everyone other then there dear brother who became more reserved and pushed everyone away from him, so Blake could say he was surprised when he came up and asked for his help.

From what he understood, Josh wanted to get revenge of sorts on his friends. Just to make them feel how they made his sisters. He listened to the plan and Blake wasn't too sure on being a part of this, yes there was an angel on his shoulder telling him not to, but on the other shoulder, there was a devil telling him that this was going to go viral and it would be amazing to have his mark on it.

Blake is a special effects artist for horror movies, his best being Blood Monastery directed by the one and only Bob Washington. He specialised in gore and that was the reason Josh came to him for help.

It was tempting for the 24 year old, being a part of something that could make news worldwide for being so realistic.

Looking up he saw the younger boy look up at him with wide eyes, waiting for his answer. With a lick of his lips he slowly nodded. He knew this was just a scarefest, no-one was going to get hurt, so what could go wrong.

"I'm in."


	2. Creating the Mask

**Hey guys, short chapter but I am still trying to work out where this is going exactly.**

 **If you have any ideas of what you want to see, please tell me! Any ideas will help :D**

 **Thank you all who have followed and faved this story, I am guessing that means you like it. :D**

* * *

It had been a week since Josh had come to him for help, a week since he began work on the design of everything. He was doing more than gore, as he had "natural artistic talents," according to Josh at least. They sat down and talked for hours over the plans, Blake was going to design the Mask, work out creepy things to place around the lodge and how to make it look like he was getting cut in half, an idea taken out from one of Josh's fathers movies, it was one he hadn't worked on being too young at the time but he had dreamed of doing something like that it and it seemed like his dream was coming true.

So now here he was, he had pieces of paper scattered around the floor all with different drawings of the mask he was designing, all of them not right. They weren't horrifying enough, he had to make it perfect.

Picking up his art pad, he began to draw another design. This one had to be it, he didn't think he could cope with drawing another mask again.

As the phone rung he groaned, placing his pencil in his mouth as he reached out for his phone and pressing the speaker button.

"Yo!" His eyes never leaving the page as he answered the phone. The pencil was still in his mouth, making him sound further away and muffled.

"Dude, you got a girl with you or something?" Was the reply with a laugh, Blake removed the pencil from his mouth and shook his head.

"Only you would think that, and no all alone here, working on your little project."

"Oh," Josh's voice trailed off before his voice became serious. "How's it going? Anything good."

"I have a hundred designs for the mask but none of them look right."

"Maybe I can come around, see your ideas."

He knew that would help, it was always best to get the directors input but he truthfully didn't believe anything he had was perfect for what Josh had in mind. "Sure, come over, I'll be here all night."

Having been over before, he knew he didn't need to remind Josh where he lived. So when they hung up he gathered up all the sketches he had and placed them in a pile on a table, ready for him to look through them.

Blake was working on his next sketch which was starting to turn out to be a broken skull when there was a knock on his door and he took no time getting up and answering it. There was only one person who knock as he knew any of his friends would just barge right in.

"Welcome!" He yelled as he swung open the door to his studio apartment. "Mi casa es _su casa."_

 _And that was what Josh did, he walked straight pass Blake grabbing the sketches and jumped right on his bed looking over them. Closing the door behind him, he went and joined him on the bed_

 _"I like the ripped mouth on this one." He said after a few minutes of silence where the rustling of paper was all that could be heard. "And the cracking in this one."_

 _Flipping his page to a blank page, he started sketching out a rough idea._

 _"We could make it so it looks like you have no eyes, that it is just empty sockets."_

 _"That would freak them out." He agreed as he looked over his shoulder as Blake continued drawing. As he started on the mouth he got an idea. "Maybe you could rip mouth back more, so we can see the gum."_

 _"On the mask itself, we could bring it out make it look realistic, like it's a real face. Have the gums a pale pink." Blake nodded, finally getting the ideas he wanted. He sat in silence as he continued on the sketch. Once he got everything in place, he grabbed out a black marker and went over the darker parts, making it stand out more and a pink pencil to colour in the gums. Once he was happy with the results he passed it over to Josh to have a look._

"I like it, but maybe we could make it more of a broken doll look."

"Accidental breakage? I think I can do something with that."

They spent another hour fixing the sketch before they were both happy with final copy.

"Now, what's next?" Josh asked with a giant smile.


End file.
